1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a search system, and more particularly, to a search system for providing fulltext search over web pages of world wide web servers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The internet has become extremely popular with more and more web servers connecting to it. This enables users to connect with the internet to search a wealth of information. Unfortunately, the vast number of servers currently connected with the internet as well as the number of web pages stored in each server has become unmanageably large thus confusing the user. To overcome this problem, many web page search systems have been produced. Users may key in desired information into the search systems to search servers and web pages.
To create a database for web pages stored in world wide web servers, the search systems analyze and process data contained in collected web pages from the web servers for use in the search. A single web page may contain many types of files including graphs, text, sound, motion files, etc. Additionally, each web server may contain hundreds, thousands, even tens of thousands, of web pages. Creating a database for even a single web server would be an overwhelming task and the problem is compounded when one considers the fact that a search system must handle hundreds of web servers simultaneously. Clearly, this enormous amount of needed computer memory and increased processing time is unacceptable.